Bardock, The Saviour
by EspyX
Summary: Bardock and Gine somehow convince a few saiyans about Frieza's intentions for Planet Vegeta, Kakarot isn't sent to Earth, how will the Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga and other Sagas play out with Goku having his family at his side? Does include new characters made for story and might share some similarities to MasakoX's Youtube Video.
1. Chapter 1 - Bardock's Suspicions

**A/N:**

**If you didn't read the story description, I can't blame ya. This is a fanfiction on what if some of the saiyans believed Bardock when he told them of Frieza's plans. I will also make up some characters for use in this fanfiction. If anyone here read my "Raging Terror" story, sorry but I'm ending that. I just ran out of ideas and wanted to start fresh with a new story. Without further ado, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI or DBS, or any of their respective characters. All credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation and anyone else involved.**

* * *

"Damn it all!" Bardock mutters to himself as he climbs a staircase leading to where the Saiyans are gathered, dripping blood on the stairs as he goes. As he walks into the room he sees everyone is waiting cheerfully and laughing, thinking this is some sort of reward or something Frieza is giving them for their hard work."Guys! You need to listen to me! Frieza is planning to destroy the planet! He's afraid of a Super Saiyan emerging and us overthrowing him!" Bardock shouts.

People start muttering in the background, like "who is this guy? Is he crazy? Why's he covered in blood?"

"Bardock, buddy. How exactly do you know this, if it is true?" one saiyan says from across the room. His response is echoed by many others.

"I had a vision, and he sent Dodoria to kill my squad! And me, as you can see" Bardock replies.

"You sure they didn't just get killed by the planet's inhabitants, those weaklings..." another saiyan responds with a laugh, all the other saiyans join in the laughing.

"I hope you all enjoy death!" Bardock says as he runs back out of the room, still hearing their laughs. "Fucking assholes" he mutters under his breath. He continues to run until he meets his wife, who has Kakarot in her arms. "Gine, oh god I'm so glad it's you" Bardock says.

"What's wrong?" Gine replies.

"Well, aside from my entire squad getting massacred by Dodoria and no-one believing me about Frieza, oh wait. Fucking everything is wrong!" He cries.

"Relax, dear. What happened?" Gine says worriedly.

"I had a vision, a gift given to me from a race I killed, that Frieza is going to blow up planet Vegeta. We need to get off the planet now!" Bardock exclaims.

"What about Raditz?" Gine says worriedly, always worried about her children.

"Fuck 'em." He sees Gine's horrified expression. "Just kidding, he's off on another planet with the general Nappa and the prince" bardock says with a slight smile, enjoying Gine's horrified expression.

"Don't scare me like that!" Gine says, annoyed.

"Sorry, you need to warn as many people as you can." Bardock instructs.

"How will we escape?" Gine asks.

"Easy, we'll just use some pods." Bardock replies.

"But what about Kakarot?" Gine inquires.

"He's small enough, he can go with you in your pod. Warn people and I'll get the pods" Bardock says.

"Alright but be careful!" Gine responds.

Bardock runs to the landing area and, first tries to convince the Saiyans there to join him. "Quick! We don't have much time, Frieza is going to blow up the planet. We need pods to help everyone we can evacuate" Bardock shouts.

"Woah, buddy. First, how do you know. Second, we've only got like thirty pods." A saiyan responds.

"THEN FIND SOME MORE BEFORE I BLAST YOUR HEADS OFF!" Bardock yells.

"Ok, fine! Just please stop dripping blood on me" the saiyan on duty says.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

"Ok, Gine. You got everyone?" Bardock asks.

"Everyone I could convince, yes." Gine responds.

"Perfect. Now, everyone get a pod each." Bardock says as a huge ball starts to appear in the sky. "QUICK, WE NEED TO GO NOW" he yells.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." A saiyan says as he takes a pod and sets it down, and gets into it. "Wait, what are the co-ordinates?" he asks.

"Don't worry, they'll all follow my pod" Bardock responds.

As the saiyans are getting into a pod, some other saiyans come up and say "Hey, you aren't allowed to do that."

Bardock responds with "Do I look like I fucking care?" and swifty knocks them all out with chops to the back of the neck.

Everyone is in the pods and ready and Bardock enters the co-ordinates as the death ball is hurled towards the planet.

The pods barely escape Planet Vegeta on time, and the saiyans look back at Planet Vegeta one last time. Baby Kakarot begins to cry.

"Alright everyone, I know it's sad, but we need to move on. The planet is a 12 day fly away, just so we're far away from Frieza. Activate your sleeping gas." Bardock says through his scouter. "Also, be sure to crush your scouter, Frieza might hear us, but he's probably too busy watching our planet die right now"

"Lord Frieza, I think I see som-"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Zarbon. Let me enjoy watching the Saiyans die" Frieza cuts Zarbon off.

"But Lord Frieza I-" Zarbon starts again

"Listen Zarbon, one more word from you and I'll have your head" Frieza says, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, my lord" Zarbon replies.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I don't want to do too much in the first chapter. The start is where this story varies from some other fanfics. Goku isn't sent to Earth, instead he will be raised by his parents on another planet! Oooh interesting! I hope to update this story quite often, as I have a few things in mind as for how things might play out with Raditz and Vegeta.  
Espy out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Recruitment

**A/N:**

**Just so you know, chapters won't be published this quickly often, I want to create longer chapters as I hate having really short ones. This one is short though because it's just the saiyans landing on their 'new planet' For anyone wondering there is about 40 saiyans that survived and made it to the new planet (obviously doesn't include Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta.) For any of you wondering why some if this isn't cannon – this is an alternate universe, not the one we are used to. Without further ado, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI or DBS, or any of their respective characters. All credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation**

**and anyone else involved.**

* * *

_**Last time on Bardock, The Saviour:**_  
_  
"Perfect. Now, everyone get a pod each." Bardock says as a huge ball starts to appear in the sky. "QUICK, WE NEED TO GO NOW" he yells._

"_Don't gotta tell me twice." A saiyan says as he takes a pod and sets it down, and gets into it._

* * *

_**-THEN-  
**_

* * *

_Everyone is in the pods and ready and Bardock enters the co-ordinates as the death ball is hurled towards the planet._

_The pods barely escape Planet Vegeta on time, and the saiyans look back at Planet Vegeta one last time. Baby Kakarot begins to cry._

"_Alright everyone, I know it's sad, but we need to move on. The planet is a 12 day fly away, just so we're far away from Frieza. Activate your sleeping gas." Bardock says through his scouter. "Also, be sure to crush your scouter, Frieza might hear us, but he's probably too busy watching our planet die right now"_

"_Lord Frieza, I think I see som-"_

"_Oh don't be such a party pooper Zarbon. Let me enjoy watching the Saiyans die" Frieza cuts Zarbon off._

"_But Lord Frieza I-" Zarbon starts again_

"_Listen Zarbon, one more word from you and I'll have your head" Frieza says, clearly annoyed._

"_Yes, my lord" Zarbon replies._

* * *

_**This time on Bardock, The Saviour**_

After 12 days the Saiyans wake up and land on Frieza Planet 486, due to the previous inhabitants being murdered a few years prior and the fact that Frieza never checks on the boring planet – Bardock thought it was the perfect choice for a planet. Everyone agrees to name it 'Planet Bardock' – although some call it 'new Planet Vegeta'. The saiyans all believe in Bardock after watching their own planet getting destroyed by Frieza. "What should we do?" the saiyans all ask Bardock.

"I think our best option is to try and recruit my son Raditz, the general Nappa and the Prince Vegeta" Bardock says. "We need all the Saiyans we can get."

"But how do we do that?" A saiyan speaks out. "Frieza probably made up something about our planet to keep their trust and use them!"

"The easiest to convince will be my son, all he has to do is see me and he'll join us, but the Prince and General will be more difficult" Bardock thinks. "Do any of you know or have any ties to the Prince or General?" He shouts across the crowd.

"I do!" A young adult's voice can be heard. "I was part of their squad for a bit!"

"Perfect! You! Come with me." he exclaims. He then whispers the plan to the young Saiyan.

"You really think they'll come with us?" the Saiyan whispers back.

"They have to, or we'll make them" Bardock says with a grin. He then takes the Saiyan up on a little rocky platform. "Me and this young man will go and recruit Raditz, Nappa and Prince Vegeta with these pods" he exclaims.

"But how will you find them?" Another Saiyan asks.

"You don't need to worry about that" Bardock replies. He then steps off of the platform and walks over to Gine.

"Are you insane?" Gine asks legitimately

"No." Bardock replies

"How am I going to take care of Kakarot without you?"

"Oh you'll be fine, it'll only take a few days."

"Fine, but what will we do without a leader for those days?"

"You can lead."

"I guess you are insane."

"What?"

"No-one will listen to me! I'm a female Saiyan who can't even fight properly! Besides I still have Kakarot to take care of."

"Alright, I'll find someone else" Bardock says as he walks away.

"Hello Bardock, I'm quite impressed on how you knew Frieza would blow up the planet" a female voice said.

Bardock turns around and sees them, short black hair, short height just like their offspring, a scar on their forehead – similar to Bardocks on his cheek - and a red cape and royal Saiyan armour to finish it off. "Oh, Queen Cassava. I was looking for someone like you, would you be willing to rule the remaining Saiyans? However, there is one condition. I have to be a royal advisor" Bardock responds.

"Works with me, I was hardly going to let you rule the Saiyans" the Queen answers.

"And with that, I am off. You! Young Saiyan come here!" Bardock shouts and points at the Saiyan from before. "Get in your pod"

"How do you know where to go?" the Saiyan asks.

"I don't, but I'll know soon enough" says Bardock, but before he climbs into the pod he hands the Saiyan a remodelled scouter. "I had someone rework these so Frieza can't hear our conversations, anyways back at Planet Vegeta should be a good starting point to search." Bardock thinks as he gets in his pod and types in the co-ordinates. Then him and the Saiyan are shot into space. "Hey young Saiyan, what's your name anyways?" Bardock asks.

"Broly"

* * *

**Phew, hate to end it on a cliffhanger but I didn't want this one to be too long, just a chapter to add more detail on the saiyans. Don't worry, the spotlight won't always be on the Saiyans. As it says in the fanfic description, things may be similar to MasakoX's video on this What-if, and that is where I got Queen Cassava from (god I hope I'm spelling it right) I got some ideas on what to do with Earth so if one of your favourite characters is on Earth, don't worry – they'll be included in the fanfic ;). As I said in the Authors note this is an alternate universe, because as we all know in the original Broly was never part of Vegeta's and Nappa's squad and was sent to a distant planet at a young age.  
Espy out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Organisation

**A/N:**

**I'm hoping to gradually make my chapters longer as I hate making short chapters. I'm still working on adding more description and detail, and while I'm not very good right now I think I'm improving. For any of you dying to see how Bardock and Broly try and recruit Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa, sorry but that's going to have to wait until next chapter. This Broly is the one from the new movie, except with a bit of a twist. Without further ado, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI or DBS, or any of their respective characters. All credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation and anyone else involved.**

* * *

_**Last time on Bardock, The Saviour:  
**_

* * *

_"Hello Bardock, I'm quite impressed on how you knew Frieza would blow up the planet" a female voice said._

_Bardock turns around and sees them, short black hair, short height just like their offspring, a scar on their forehead – similar to Bardocks on his cheek - and a red cape and royal Saiyan armour to finish it off. "Oh, Queen Cassava. I was looking for someone like you, would you be willing to rule the remaining Saiyans? However, there is one condition. I have to be a royal advisor" Bardock responds._

"_Works with me, I was hardly going to let you rule the Saiyans" the Queen answers._

"_And with that, I am off. You! Young Saiyan come here!" Bardock shouts and points at the Saiyan from before. "Get in your pod"_

"_How do you know where to go?" the Saiyan asks._

"_I don't, but I'll know soon enough" says Bardock, but before he climbs into the pod he hands the Saiyan a remodelled scouter. "I had someone rework these so Frieza can't hear our conversations, anyways back at Planet Vegeta should be a good starting point to search." Bardock thinks as he types in the co-ordinates and him and the Saiyan are shot into space. "Hey young Saiyan, what's your name anyways?" Bardock asks._

"_Broly"_

* * *

_**This time on Bardock, The Saviour:  
**_

* * *

**ON SOME FAMILIAR PLANET  
**

* * *

"Hey Krillin, do you see those shooting stars?"

"I sure do, master!"

"Make a wish then!"

"What for?"

"I dunno, infinite strength, the will to never back down? All I know is I'm wishing for some magazines and panties!"

"Creepy old men like you disgust me" says a feminine voice, before slapping the man.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyans are shooting through space in their pods.  
"Hey Broly, are you awake?" Bardock asks through his modified scouter.

"Yeah, what's up?" Broly replies.

"You see that planet down there? It's called Earth, me and Gine were thinking on sending Kakarot there."

"Looks nice, the average power level seems around 5 to 10. Should've been easy for him." Broly says after a bit of time. Bardock notices he seems to be careful with his wording.

"Why aren't you in the Prince's squad anymore?"

"They… thought I was… too weak! Yeah, that's it" Broly says, knowing he needs to be careful or Bardock could turn their ships around. The real reason was he used a fake name because everyone assumed him and his father dead from King Vegeta, he feared Broly's immense power. His father was, but he survived from the brink of death. He used a fake name and tried to win his way up the ranks because he wanted to make the king suffer, starting by killing his son. But his attempt failed, and he was sent to the dungeon.

* * *

**12 DAYS EARLIER**

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone down here? I don't have much time to explain but we all need to flee, Frieza is going to exterminate all Saiyans." Gine shouts across the dungeon, covered in cobwebs. She hears nothing but strains her ears and eventually hears someone.

"Please… help me…" a weak voice says back. Gine turns a corner and sees a man tied to the wall, clearly very hungry.

"Holy! What's your name, how long have you been down here?" Gine asks.

"Broly, a week. And no, I'm not the Broly who tried to kill Vegeta, I'm innocent" the man revealed as Broly lies. Gine hands him some food and gets him untied.

"We need to leave now" she says urgently.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

* * *

Ever since then, he has been lying saying that since birth people have confused him with the Broly who attempted to kill the Prince. The real reason he wants to go with Bardock is to try and kill the Prince once and for all.  
"Alright." Bardock replies. "So, you're not the Broly who tried to kill him right?" Bardock asks.

"No, people have confused me with him." Broly lies again.

"Alright then, activate your sleeping gas. We'll be there in-" Bardock begins but is cut off as he suddenly gets a very painful headache and a vision overtakes his mind.

_He sees his son standing next to him in a golden aura, with golden hair and green eyes, but as he looks around he sees the same aura on him as well. "Is this the legendary Super Saiyan?" he thinks. He looks ahead and sees a laughing final form Frieza._

_"Is this all you have monkeys?" Frieza says with another laugh_. _Bardock looks to his left and sees Raditz and Gine, drowning in a pool of their own blood._

_"No! It can't be!" he says. "YOU BASTARD!" he yells as he charges at Frieza. Frieza dodges with ease and says_

"Bardock? Can you hear me?" Broly asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just a dream. I don't want to talk about it. Activate your sleeping gas, we'll be there in a few days. Someone somehow made the pods go faster." Bardock says as he shudders from his vision, he hopes it was a dream – but deep down, he knows it wasn't.

* * *

**PLANET BARDOCK/NEW PLANET VEGETA/PLANET CASSAVA**

* * *

"You there! I want you and that man over there to start working on new tech to help us advance." Queen Cassava orders.

"With all due respect, we are both warriors." One Saiyan says.

"Actually I'm a janitor!" the other Saiyan says.

"Right, I don't think either of us are qualified to develop tech.

"Ugh, fine." Queen Cassava says with a sigh. "Who here knows lots about tech?" Three Saiyans raise their hands. "You three, you work on tech." Queen Cassava then sighs again, predicting the answer to her next question. "How many of you here are warriors?" she asks. The remaining Saiyans minus one raise their hand. "Of course." she thinks. "What about you?" she asks the only one who didn't raise their hand.

"Uh, I'm a janitor. Remember?"

* * *

**FRIEZA'S SHIP**

* * *

Sensors detect two pods travelling between Frieza Planet 486 and Earth. "Lord Frieza?" a small yellow alien says as he runs into Frieza's room.

"Yes?" Frieza asks with a malicious smile.

"We detected some Saiyan pods travelling between Frieza Planet 486 and a planet called e-urth? E-arth? I'm not sure" the small alien replies.

"Must be Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz" Frieza says. "I sent them around that area a few days ago. Broly and Bardock are incredibly lucky.

"We only detected two, my lord" the alien gulps, hoping he'll keep his life.

"Oh, so one of them is gone? Oh I hope it's Raditz, I've never liked him." Frieza adds with a laugh.

The alien sighs with relief, he'll keep his life. "We'll keep you updated, sir" he says. Frieza fires a small red blast from his fingertip right through his heart.

"Lord Frieza." He says with an evil grin. "OH HOHOHOHO" he laughs maniacally.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this slightly longer chapter? (It's not really that long compared to other fanfics, but I tried ok?) I wanted to make it longer, but I wanted to save some things for next chapter and ran out of ideas. I hope you liked it (and I hope I'm spelling Queen Cassava's name right. Welp, I'm in not I can say it's my own version of her. Take that readers!) Please give me reviews for ideas or if you just like my fanfic! I enjoy being able to twist the canon of DBZ and make my own. I like Broly's new backstory, next chapter you might see his rage come out when he meets Vegeta.  
Espy out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Unstoppable Saiyans!

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to publish. I was working on this chapter but then my computer force updated, and I didn't get to save it. So, I ended up having to re-write the whole thing. I also took a bit of time to improve my writing. The wait between chapters shouldn't be this long again. Without further ado, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZKAI or DBS, or any of their respective characters. All credits go to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation and anyone else involved.**

* * *

_**Last time on Bardock, The Saviour:**_

_"Alright then, activate your sleeping gas. We'll be there in-" Bardock begins but is cut off as he suddenly gets a very painful headache and a vision overtakes his mind._

_He sees his son standing next to him in a golden aura, with golden hair and green eyes, but as he looks around he sees the same aura on him as well. "Is this the legendary Super Saiyan?" he thinks. He looks ahead and sees a laughing final form Frieza._

"_Is this all you have monkeys?" Frieza says with another laugh. Bardock looks to his left and sees Raditz and Gine, drowning in a pool of their own blood._

"_No! It can't be!" he says. "YOU BASTARD!" he yells as he charges at Frieza. Frieza dodges with ease and says  
_

"_Bardock? Can you hear me?" Broly asks."__**  
**_**  
**

* * *

**This time on Bardock, The Saviour:**

Bardock had a dream, no – another vision_._

_He can see Vegeta sitting down, eating the arm of an insect-looking alien, with practically no injuries. Next to him is Nappa, who's making a fire to cook the aliens, with a few scratches – but nothing too serious._

_"Vegeta, you know it's not healthy to eat stuff without cooking it first." Nappa says, in a motherly-like way._

_"Shut up Nappa." Vegeta responds. "Ever since my parents were killed you've been acting just like them."_

_"I'm just trying to help, Vegeta." Nappa replies._

_Then Bardock sees his other son, Raditz. He looks heavily injured and beaten. Blood pouring out of every inch of his body. But the others don't seem to care. In fact, they seem to be enjoying it._

_"Hey Raditz, that big one too much for you to handle?" Laughs Nappa._

_"Shut up Nappa." Raditz says, similarly to Vegeta._

_"Oh don't you think you can speak to me that way, you're a low class! I could beat you to a pulp!" Nappa shouts angrily. But Raditz is no longer interested. He seems to be looking… right at Bardock?_

_"That can't be possible, he can't see me. Right?" Bardock thinks, but he is soon proven wrong by his son._

_"Father?" Raditz says, reaching out. Only to flinch in pain. But as quickly as Bardock appeared, he disappeared. Snapped out of his vision._

Bardock wakes up, confused, but also in pain. He doubts he'll ever be able to get used to the whole vision thing. "What? How could he see me?" He asks no-one. "Well, at least now I know where they are." He thinks as he types in the co-ordinates for Planet Rutas. But the wrong co-ordinates are entered. Due to Bardock being still half asleep, he doesn't notice and shoots them to the other side of the universe, near a slightly familiar planet in another time.

* * *

**A RAVAGED PLANET**

* * *

"Master Roshi!" Krillin screams, tears rolling down his face as he looks at his master. Even the Mafuba was useless. He can't see through his glasses but assumes his pupils have vanished. Roshi finally collapses and drops his staff. Krillin looks up with rage, which is soon replaced with fear, at the man – no, the creature - that did this. It smiles. As Krillin looks over he can see Gohan has fallen to this demon's underlings, this time he can see his pupil less eyes. His blood covered clothes. He's horrified.

"Oh, is that all?" The Demon King Piccolo laughs. Krillin tries to say something, tries to find the courage in him to fight, but he knows that he can't do anything. He turns and attemps to flee, only for Tambourine to slam him down on the floor. Krillin knows that he is dead. But that won't stop him. He attempts to punch Tambourine, only for it to whiff and for him to lose a hand. Snapped clean off. He screams in pain and they all laugh, having expected this to be harder. Tambourine gets off him and lets Krillin take a step back. He would've backflipped but without a hand he couldn't.

"Good thing they don't know about the Kamehameha." Krillin thinks. Using his one remaining hand he gets into the all too familiar stance. "KAAAAA" he starts to scream. "This is for you, master Roshi!" he tells himself. "MEEEEE" he continues, screaming at the top of his lungs. Tambourine wants to jump in and kill him now, but Piccolo tells him to wait.

"Let us see what he can do."

"HAAAAA" Krillin keeps pushing his lungs higher and higher, raising his power level exponentially. "MEEEEE" He's almost there, just a few more seconds and he'll have avenged Gohan and Master Roshi, everyone on Earth! He can revive them with the dragon balls! Then two pods land right in front of him, separating him from Piccolo.

* * *

**PLANET RUTAS**

* * *

"Father?" Raditz says, reaching out. Only to flinch in pain. But, the shadowy outline of his father quickly vanishes from his sight. He looks around, confused.

"What's up Raditz?" Nappa laughs, "The monster hit you so hard on the head you can't even think straight?"

Raditz doesn't reply. This only angers Nappa.

"Oh you idiot! Your father isn't there! He's dead! Did that head injury really make you forget? Or are you just seeing things? Or maybe your just such a coward that you're crying for your father!" Vegeta snaps.

Again, Raditz doesn't reply.

"Kakarot?" he says outloud to himself as he sees another outline, but this time of a shorter Saiyan. Much shorter.

"Kakarot? Isn't he that weak Saiyan with the power level of 2? He clearly died when Planet Vegeta exploded.

"Oh god Raditz, we don't have time for this! Stop crying about your family and let's get on with it already!" Vegeta yells. Raditz finally turns around.

"Sorry about that" He knows he wasn't insane. His brother wasn't there. But his father was.

* * *

**PLANET CASSAVA**

* * *

The Queen was searching for a water source, groaning with boredom. "There's nothing on this dustball of a planet!" she moans. "Why didn't I get some other Saiyan to do this? Gine was the only one not doing anything but 'oh no I need to take care of my baby who'll die if hit by any attack.'" She keeps going though. She's getting very tired of all the orange soil, stretching out across the horizon. But then she sees it. Some purple. Even if it's not water, she's just happy to see a new colour. Queen Cassava starts walking over to it, only to realise there seems to be a lot of bushes surrounding the purple stream. As she nears it she can see it's frozen but needs to test it more. She touches the purple and she quickly confirms that it's frozen, very cold in fact. "No matter. I can just blast it open." She thinks.

Then she hears a bush rustling to her left. "I thought Bardock said there were no life-forms on this planet…" the Queen of all Saiyans thinks. Then she sees movement between the bushes, and she can hear constant rustling all around. As she turns she can see some armour there, a head there, some feet there. But most importantly. A Saiyan tail. "Come out! I won't hesitate to blast you!" Cassava shouts. "Who is this messing with me here? And why didn't they tell me of this water source?" she thinks. She's starting to get annoyed. "Oh, just come out already!" she yells, firing a small ki blast at a bush. Bingo, direct hit. The Saiyan falls out of the bush. As Queen Cassava walks over to the Saiyan to scold them she gasps.

"Well, I was hoping to introduce myself in a different way. But, can't always get what you want." The Saiyan says. "Hello… Mother"

* * *

**PLANET EARTH**

* * *

Krillin's gathered energy slowly died down, as he didn't want to kill potential innocents. Shadowy figures slowly step out from the pod, undistinguishable at first. But slowly, Krillin could see they were humans!

"Quick, you two aren't safe here! You need to lea-" Krillin starts, but as he's surveying them – he quickly realises… They have tails! "Wha? Who are you people why do you have tails?"

"Ah damnit! Wrong co-ordinates!" Bardock says in frustration.

"Who are you?" Piccolo says.

"Shut up, we don't have time for you." Bardock snaps as he prepares to get back into the pod.

"No-one speaks to Lord Piccolo that way!" Shouts Tambourine as he rushes at Bardock. As Tambourine jumps at him, Bardock kills him with one simple punch in the gut.

"What? Impossible!" Piccolo remarks. "He's no-where near as strong as me but… to go down in one punch! Arghh! No-one mocks us, we're the strongest!" Piccolo then charges at Bardock, but again; without even looking – Bardock ends him with one punch, straight through the stomach.

"Hey Bardock, any chance there's some food around here?" Broly says.

"Shut up and get back in the pod." Bardock says as he climbs back in, but to his surprise – they're out of fuel. "Damnit! If only I checked the co-ordinates!" he curses himself. He gets back out of the pod and says to Broly, "Well, we better start looking." Bardock says, but he quickly realises Broly re-activated the sleeping gas "Oh god damnit, I'll wake him up later.

"Uhm, hello?" Krillin says nervously.

"What?" Bardock responds, very angry with their situation and himself.

"I could… help you… get fuel!" Krillin responds. "I know someone, it would be a thanks… for saving my life."

"Alright, where is this person?" Bardock demands.

"Well, you see… she's sorta… dead" Krillin replies. "The guy you just killed, was the one who killed her." Bardock picks him up by the throat.

"This is no time for games little man." Bardock says, while glaring at Krillin.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! We can bring her back to life with the dragon balls!" Krillin says "Except you just killed Piccolo so they don't work anymore…" he thinks, but he can tell him that later. Bardock drops him.

However, unknown to them; the dying Piccolo is using his last breaths to regurgitate an egg. "Almost there" he thinks. If he doesn't do this than he'll never get revenge, he must do this. Eventually, he finally pushes it out. The little Namekian instantly hatches and hears his father.

"You must avenge me, my son…" and with his final breaths used up, he dies. Deciding the best thing to do was to avenge his father now instead of growing stronger, he rushes Bardock. However, Bardock sees this and, wanting to make the child suffer for being so idiotic - picks him up by the neck and charges a blast in his palm. However, Krillin quickly realises the similarities between this child and Piccolo.

"Wait!" Krillin says.

"What now?" Bardock says frustratedly.

"Don't kill him!" Krillin says. "Please?"

"And why should I listen to you?" Bardock asks.

"Because if you kill him the dragon balls won't work, I can't bring back Bulma and you'll be stuck here, and then you'll kill me, and then you'll kill everyone and…" Krillin cries.

"Woah, relax. Alright. I won't kill you as long as you can help us get off this planet." Bardock says calmly as he picks up a plastic round container he sees on the floor and puts Piccolo Jr in it. "By the way, how do we get these dragon balls?" he asks.

"Well.. we kinda just used them and you got to also collect all seven which are scattered across the world every time they're used and turn to stone for a year." Krillin exclaims.

"Sure, then out pops a magic dragon!" Bardock mocks.

"Whoah how'd you know?" Krillin asks.

"Oh god..."

* * *

**Phew, that took a while. I think I'm getting better at this. Everyone prepare for…. Tons of chapters only on Bardock and Krillin finding the dragon balls! And of course, the filler.. the filler is the best part of dragon ball! All jokes aside I will be writing a few chapters on Krillin and Bardock but it will still show other places like Frieza's ship, Vegeta Nappa and Raditz, Planet Cassava etc. For anyone confused on what Planet Cassava is, it's planet Bardock/New Planet Vegeta but Queen Cassava renamed it. Oh god, I just realised when Kakarot grows up I'm going to have to make up new attacks for him! If you have any suggestions or critiques or simply just enjoy my writing - be sure to leave a review! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Espy out!**


End file.
